Walk like an Outworlder
The show has already begun, as the seventeen contestants are introduced to their new home and transportation method for the competition, along with the rules of the show. One contestant is suddenly eliminated, but manages to make a comeback. The contestants are taken to a new planet, where they participate in their first challenge, and after an aggravated contestant quits the show, three new teams are formed. Plot As the episode opens, White Rabbit introduces the new season and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges all over the galaxy and breaking into spontaneous musicals in every episode. He then introduces all the contestants. Vince and Jax then bring forth the VVE Super Rocket and Stalker's Jet, which will take the contestants around the planet and countries. He initially receives complaints from Twilight Sparkle and Fat Boner about how unsafe the plane looks, but after bashing Boner on the head with a frying pan for his multiple complaints about flying, the contestants quiet down and show "excitement" about the plane, and Rabbit decides he'll give them a tour of the plane. The contestants are brought into the dining area. Inside the plane, he tells the contestants that they must sing whenever he tells them in order to avoid instant elimination, something that is met with a barrage of complaints by every contestant, in particular from Omar Romero and Kinzie Kensington, who both hate singing. The only exception to the complaining was Twilight, who doesn't have a problem with it and states how she has always wanted to sing on television. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Pinkie Pie talks during the entire tour, annoying Rabbit and his fellow teammates constantly. In the winner's class compartment, Montana displays his charm in front of Kia, which immediately makes her fall for him and makes Thompson very jealous that Kia is paying so much more attention to a Slovene guy instead of him. As a result, Thompson attempts to impress Kia by trying, and ultimately failing, to do a handspring. Kia, however, is unable to remember Ted's name and instead remembers Montana's name. Later, Killer Bunny explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Pinkie says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Mr. Rabbit, even more than he was before, throws her out the door and declares her eliminated. However, Pinkie manages, off screen, to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then she stows away. While the contestants are talking over things in the lunch cabin, Vince shows up and rings a bell. He tells them that whenever they hear the bell, they must all break into song and make up the lyrics and melody as they go along, or else they will be eliminated. The cast are confused as to what to do, but then Twiley starts off a song, which leads everyone to sing the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. After some traveling, the contestants arrive in Golden Desert, Outworld where Sebbane announces the first challenge: "Pyramid Over Under", where contestants must climb over or go under the pyramid and reach the finish line. The contestants split into groups. One team is Twilight, Omar, and Kinzie; another is the Tourettes Guy, Fat Boner, and Constantinos Brakus; another is Montana, Boonie MacFarlane, and Kia; another is Shaundi, Limethon Perry, and Bo Jackson; then Tanya, Angie Ng, and Earnest Johnson; Pinkie and Ted go off by themselves. Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicted on the top of the door. Shaundi, Perry and Bo go one way. Along the way through, Bo sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to disintegrate. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross. However, this begins the Curse of the Mummified Dog. All three are placed in Team One. Boner, Tourettes Guy, and Const go through the mummy path of the pyramid. Tourettes Guy says he will get dressed up as a mummy and eventually gets separated from Boner and Const. They look around for him and instead find Pinkie wrapped in mummy bandages as well. They think it's Tourettes, but when Boner tries to hug him, Const realizes that it isn't Tourettes, mistaking him for an actual mummy, they both run away in terror. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Ted tries to win Kia's affection from Tony to no avail. Boonie, Kia, and Montana surf down the pyramid on a sign that they found at the top. Thompson tumbles down after them, Tony lets the girls go first and they are both placed on Team One. Montana and Ted then cross the finish line and are placed on Team Two. Constantinos and Boner cross soon after. When Montana sees who's in his team, he pretends to be happy with it, but bursts into a Spanish rant in the bathroom confessional. In the pyramid, Angie accidentally sets off a trap and nearly kills Tanya's long life, who pretends to be okay with it in order to make Angie like her. Then, Angie, Tanya and Johnson exit the pyramid. Angie is put as the last member for Team Two, while Earnest and Tanya become the first of Team Three. Meanwhile, on the top of the pyramid Kinzie and Twiley argue over how to go down the side while Omar becomes aggravated. When Rabbit rings the song bell and tells Omar he has to sing a reprise about his feelings, an enraged Romero runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Sparkle and Kinzie with him. He tells Vince that he refuses to sing and Rabbit reminds him that if he doesn't sing he will be disqualified. Furious, Omar quits the show and walks away, much to the surprise and shock of both Twilight and Kensington. After Tourettes Guy and Pinkie arrive, Vince puts Tourettes on Team Three and after non-stop begging from Pinkie to return into to the competition, Rabbit puts him on Team One, due to being one contestant short due to Omar's quitting. Vince gets annoyed by Limethon because he insists upon saying the team numbers in backwards. Vince then tells the chosen teams to pick a team name for their respective teams and they have three minutes to do so, while he finishes an ice cream cone. Twiley, Kinzie, Tanya, Tourettes and Earnest become Team Awesome. Shaundi, Limethon, Bo, Boonie, Kia and the newly incorporated Pinkie become Team Bettah-Tan-U and after some debate, Montana, Const, Boner, Ted, and Angie become Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute at Angie's suggestion. Rabbit gives Team Awesome a camel, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute a goat, and Team Bettah-Tan-U a stick. Shaundi questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Vince tells her that he will explain it in the next episode, if he feels like it, of course. After this, he signs off the episode. Trivia *The order which the contestants step off the bus is: *1.Twilight Sparkle *2.Omar Romero *3.Tanya *4.Kinzie Kensington *5.Shaundi *6.Kia *7.Fat Boner *8.Bo Jackson *9.Limethon Perry *10.Constantinos Brakus *11.Earnest Johnson *12.Pinkie Pie *13.The Tourettes Guy *14.Ted Thompson *15.Boonie MacFarlane *16.Tony Montana *17.Angie Ng *Interestingly, one of the challenges of this season occurs on Earnest's birthday. *Pinkie was the only contestant who started off on her own. *Tourettes was the only contestant who started with one group and left with another. *Omar quits the show in this episode making him the first to do so overall in the overall series, although he returns in "I See London...". *When the contestants get off the bus, the boys have blue backpacks while the girls have pink. *This is the first episode where Boonie shows off her surfing skills. *Boner is the only contestant who doesn't sing during the musical number, but Vince does not eliminate him regardless. **This is possibly because he was knocked out with a frying pan, thus making him unable to sing during the song. Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Films Category:Total Drama episodes